Debt Of Honor
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: After the reunion of the survivors from Guadalcanal, Leo decides he must embark on a mission to clear a dead soldiers' name. A mission that could cost him his life and the life of Darryl. And end the Charmed Ones forever
1. Unpaid Debt

CHARMED  
"DEBT OF HONOR"  
by J. B. Tilton with Tracie Joy  
  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB  
television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is  
a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors' note: This story takes place immediately after the episode "Saving Private  
Leo". You might call it "Saving Private Leo Part 2". For some background on this story,  
you can read my stories "Limitations" and "Jonas". They explain in greater detail the  
characters Kiethran and Jonas mentioned in this story.)  
  
* * *  
  
After the reunion of the survivors from Guadalcanal, Leo decides he must embark on  
a mission to clear a dead soldiers' name. A mission that could cost him his life and the  
life of Darryl. And end the Charmed Ones forever.  
  
* * *  
  
PART 1 - UNPAID DEBT  
  
Leo and Piper return home after the reunion of the Guadalcanal survivors. Jonas,  
the inept White Lighter, orbs in with his charge. His charge turns out to be the  
descendent of a soldier who was disgraced and branded a coward at Guadalcanal.   
Learning that the soldier was unjustly accused, and as the only one who can clear the  
mans' name, Leo feels honor bound to help him. Even if it means the cost is his own  
life.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Leo and Piper came into the manor arm in arm. Both were smiling and Leo  
appeared to be in a better mood than he had been for the past couple of days. Paige  
was in the living room reading a book when they came through the front door.  
  
"Well," said Paige, looking at her watch, "it's past ten thirty. I expected you guys a  
lot sooner."  
  
"Well," said Leo, "I have to admit that Piper was right. That reunion was just what I  
needed. To see so many old friends I haven't seen in over sixty years was great. And  
you should have heard the things they had to say about me. Every one of them  
couldn't praise me enough. Makes me realize that I did make a difference before I was  
killed."  
  
"I told you so," said Piper, giving him a hug. "Of course, they all thought that he was  
THAT Leos' grandson, but they still praised him. He saved a lot of lives that day. He's  
my hero."  
  
""Good," said Paige. "You see, Leo. Whatever mistakes you might have made back  
then are insignificant compared to the good you did."  
  
"You're right," said Leo. "I still feel guilty about leaving my friends die like I did. But  
I'm beginning to understand it wasn't my fault. There were soldiers in need of a medic  
and I was the only one available."  
  
"Recognizing the problem is half the solution," said Paige. "Now, all you have to do  
is come to accept what happened was something you had no control over."  
  
"I know," said Leo. "In fact, there were several soldiers I was able to help before I  
got to the ones I had gone to help. Some of them were there, too. Some who would  
probably have died if I hadn't been there."  
  
"Where's Phoebe and Cole?" asked Piper.  
  
"Phoebe called and said something about her and Cole spending the night away  
from the manor," said Paige. "I think they just want to get away for a while."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "they never did have a real honeymoon. I guess we can't blame  
them for wanting to get away for a while."  
  
"You guys must be bushed," said Paige.  
  
"Actually," said Piper, "I'm not even tired."  
  
"Neither am I," said Leo. "Amazing how spending a few hours with people praising  
you can seem to rejuvenate you."  
  
"Well," said Paige, "what say we make some hot chocolate? I need to take a break  
from this book anyway."  
  
"Great," said Piper. "I'll go heat up some milk."  
  
"I think we still have some of those graham crackers left," said Leo. "I've always  
been partial to graham crackers and hot chocolate."  
  
The three of them went into the kitchen to make their snack. Both Leo and Piper  
were feeling very proud about the praise Leo had received from his combat buddies. It  
had amazed Leo how much his friends had remembered after more than sixty years.   
Just as Leo was relating to Paige yet another of the stories he and Piper had heard at  
the reunion, a bluish colored orb began to appear in the hallway between the entryway  
and the kitchen. When it completed, Jonas and a woman stood in the hallway.  
  
"The hallway," said Jonas to the woman. "I missed the living room by more than  
twenty feet."  
  
"Yes," said the woman, "but at least we didn't appear on a table or inside a closet  
this time. You're getting better."  
  
"Jonas," squealed Paige, rushing in to give the White Lighter a hug. "It's good to  
see you again. I've thought about you a great deal since you were here."  
  
"Paige," said Jonas, hugging her back. "I've thought a lot about you, too. This is my  
charge, Adriene Murphy. Adriene, this is Paige Matthews, one of the Charmed Ones."  
  
The woman was about fifty years old. She had long black hair with some light  
streaks of gray that was braided down her back. She was wearing a flowing gown with  
a flower pattern around the hem and the sleeves. From her neck hung a necklace with  
a star hanging below a crescent moon; an obvious coven symbol.  
  
"A pleasure," said the woman, shaking Paiges' hand. "Of course, I've heard of the  
Charmed Ones. It's an honor to finally meet you."  
  
"This is Piper, my sister," said Paige, introducing Adriene, "and her husband, Leo  
Wyatt."  
  
"You're their White Lighter," said the woman, matter-of-factly. "Jonas has told me  
about you."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Leo.  
  
"So, Jonas," said Piper, "orb onto any tables lately?"  
  
The smile on her face showed that she was joking. Jonas just chuckled as Piper  
hugged him close.  
  
"Not for some time," said Jonas, smiling. "Adriene is a great teacher. I still don't orb  
completely right, yet. But with her help, I'm getting better."  
  
"Good," said Piper. "I know you can be a good White Lighter. And I really am sorry  
about the way I treated you when you were here before."  
  
"He understands that," said Adriene. "He told me all about his visit here. And how  
you helped him."  
  
"Well, he did save Leos' life," said Piper. "And for that, we will be eternally grateful."  
  
"So," said Paige, "what brings you here this time of night?"  
  
Jonas and Adriene just looked at each other. Jonas reached into his inside suit coat  
pocket and removed a newspaper. He opened it up and laid it on the table. The  
heading read "Los Angeles Chronicle". It was dated about a week earlier.  
  
"This," said Jonas.  
  
He opened the paper to a large insert that read "Survivors Of Guadalcanal To Meet  
In San Francisco". There was a rather lengthy article on the gathering and a list of  
names next to the article.  
  
TWO  
  
"I don't understand," said Piper. "Leo and I just came back from that gathering. Leo  
was there, you know. At Guadalcanal. He was a hero."  
  
"That's what I was hoping," said Adriene. "When I read the article, I didn't give it  
much thought. Except for this name."  
  
She pointed to the name "Leo Wyatt" on the list of names. Next to the name was  
the notation "recipient of the Medal of Honor".  
  
"My grandfather was at Guadalcanal," said Adriene. "So was an uncle on my  
fathers' side of the family. My grandfather and my uncle both made it back to the  
United States. My grandfather said that this Leo Wyatt saved his life. He was wounded  
and bleeding to death when this Wyatt suddenly appeared out of nowhere and treated  
him. Then he moved on to help some more soldiers. My uncle protected them while  
Wyatt treated some wounded soldiers."  
  
"I remember that," said Leo. "That was me at Guadalcanal. It's where I was killed."  
  
"I was hoping you were the same Leo Wyatt," said Adriene. "I had given up on ever  
finding out what happened that day, since most of the men involved were killed, either  
there or later in the war. When Jonas mentioned you were the Charmed Ones White  
Lighter, I began to wonder if you might be the same man who was there."  
  
"I was," said Leo. "Things were pretty hectic that day, as I'm sure you can imagine.   
I was on my way to help some soldiers who were pinned down when I came across a  
small group of men pinned down. Just like a lot of the men were.  
  
"Some of the men were wounded and I stopped to help. A private Murphy laid down  
suppression fire against some advancing Germans while I treated the men. He saved  
my life that day. And nearly got himself killed in the process. When I was finished, I  
moved on to help other wounded soldiers."  
  
"That's what I understand," said Adriene. "My grandfather and uncle used to tell me  
stories about Guadalcanal. They always mentioned you when they did. They were  
very grateful for what you did for them."  
  
"I was just doing my job," said Leo. "Besides, they did quite a bit themselves.   
Especially your uncle. There were some Germans trying to flank our position and his  
company commander ordered him to go back and get some reinforcements. Their  
radio had been destroyed and they had no way to get a message about the flanking  
movement back to their command."  
  
"That's not what the official record says," said Jonas. "It's why we've come here  
tonight. Leo, according to the official report, Adrienes' uncle was found a considerable  
distance behind his own lines. Several hundred yards from the postion where his unit  
was supposed to be. The conclusion by a board of inquiry was that he had panicked  
during the battle and had run. He was court martialed and convicted of cowardice in  
the face of the enemy. And sentenced to fifty years in Leavenworth."  
  
"That's crazy," said Leo. "Before I was killed I did learn that he had never made it  
back to headquarters. He had encountered several Germans who had made it beyond  
our lines and was able to kill them before they could do any serious damage. If not for  
him, there's no telling what those Germans might have done. Not to mention he saved  
my life and the lives of his unit. He was a hero."  
  
"As Jonas said," said Adriene, "that's not the official story. I used to visit my uncle in  
prison. He told the court the same story you just told us. But they didn't believe him.   
They thought he was lying to cover up for the fact that he ran under fire.  
  
"I never believed that, of course. Maybe because he was my uncle, or maybe  
because he was always so persuasive, I don't know. But I never believed he was a  
coward. His entire unit was wiped out and there was no one to corroborate his story  
about being sent back to get reinforcements."  
  
"That's exactly what happened," said Leo. "While I was treating one of the other  
men I overheard his C.O. tell him to go back and tell headquarters about the Germans  
flanking their position. Private Murphy left immediately to complete those orders.   
Unfortunately, I was killed shortly after that. There was nothing I could do to help, even  
if I had known about it."  
  
"I know there's nothing you can do about it now," said Adriene. "No one's going to  
believe you're the same Leo Wyatt who was at Guadalcanal. And, of course, it's out of  
the question of trying to convince them that you're a White Lighter. As I said, I've  
always believed my uncle. But it's nice to know his story can be corroborated. It's the  
reason I asked Jonas to bring me here."  
  
"Maybe I could go visit him," said Leo. "Tell him that there are others who believe  
him. I'm sure it would be comforting to him to know that there are people who believe  
him. I could tell him that I'm my grandson and one of my grandfathers' buddies told me  
about it."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible," said Adriene. "My uncle died in prison in 1971. It  
was a very peaceful death and he didn't suffer. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to  
clear his name, but at least I can know for sure that he wasn't imagining things. Thank  
you for that."  
  
"I wish there was more I could do," said Leo. "He doesn't deserve to be  
remembered that way. He was a hero. He risked his life to help a lot of soldiers that  
day. He deserves to be honored as the hero he was."  
  
"I know," said Adriene. "I appreciate the offer. But as I said, there's nothing we can  
do about it. It's just nice to know he was a hero and not a coward like they said he  
was."  
  
"We really should be going," said Jonas. "We've taken up enough of their time."  
  
"Nonsense," said Paige. "You're always welcome here, you know that. And next  
time, don't stay away so long."  
  
"I promise," said Jonas. "But we really have to be going. Adriene has a long day  
tomorrow and she's not as young as she used to be."  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Adriene. "I'm only fifty one. Hardly ready for a rocking  
chair and a shawl."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "what Paige said goes for me and Phoebe, too. You're welcome  
here, any time."  
  
"Where is Phoebe?" asked Jonas. "I expected her to be here."  
  
"She and Cole got married," said Piper. "They're kind of on their honeymoon right  
now."  
  
"Give her my congratulations," said Jonas. "And tell her I'm sorry I missed her."  
  
"You can always come back and visit again, you know?" said Paige, kissing Jonas  
on the cheek.  
  
"I know," said Jonas. "But for now, I think we'd better be getting back home."  
  
Adriene took Jonas' arm and he orbed them away. When they were gone, Piper  
began to clear the dishes off the table.  
  
"I think these can wait until the morning," she said, putting the last of the dishes in  
the sink. "I'm suddenly kind of tired. Think it's time I turned in. Honey, you coming?"  
  
"Sure," said Leo. "Paige, good night. See you in the morning."  
  
"Good night," said Paige.  
  
Leo and Piper went upstairs to their room. Piper could tell that Leo had something  
on his mind. It was probably the news that Private Murphy was considered a coward  
and not a hero. Probably not the first time something like that had happened, she  
decided. Still, it was over sixty years ago. There wasn't much they could do about it  
now. She felt it best if she let Leo sort it out on his own for a while. When he was  
ready to talk about it, he'd let her know.  
  
They dressed for bed and Piper was soon sound asleep, snuggled in Leos' arms as  
usual. He always made her feel safe and secure. Even after she fell asleep, Leo lay  
awake late in the night thinking about his meeting with Jonas and Adriene.  
  
THREE  
  
Piper woke up and noticed it was still dark out. She looked over at the clock on the  
nightstand and it read nearly four a.m.. She reached for Leo, but his side of the bed  
was empty. She sat up and looked around the room and found him standing at the  
window looking out onto the yard.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, walking over and putting her arms around him. "You  
don't usually suffer from insomnia."  
  
"I don't usually get the type of news I got tonight," said Leo, hugging her close. "It's  
really bothering me, Piper. Private Murphy was more of a hero than I was. He saved a  
lot of lives that day at Guadalcanal. It's not right that he should have died in prison,  
branded as a coward."  
  
"I know, honey," said Piper, putting her head on his back. "Life is rarely fair, you  
know that. If it was, you wouldn't have died there. But you said it yourself. There's  
nothing you can do about it. It was over sixty years ago."  
  
"I know," said Leo. "That's what I've been thinking about. I think there's a way I can  
set things right."  
  
"What?" asked Piper, moving around to look him in the eyes. "How are you going to  
do that? Write a letter to the Department of the Army? You died at Guadalcanal,  
remember? How can you set things right now? Without risking exposing yourself."  
  
"By corroborating Murphys' story," said Leo. "Adriene said he was convicted  
because he couldn't prove he had been ordered back to headquarters. If I can back up  
his story, it's possible I can prevent the court martial."  
  
"You're not making any sense," said Piper.  
  
"I can go back to Quadalcanal in 1942," said Leo. "It would only take a few minutes.   
Just long enough to tell headquarters the truth. Then, I can return here and, hopefully,  
everything will be different."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Piper. "You're talking about going back in time? To a war  
zone? Just to deliver a message? Leo, that's insane. Besides, we don't have a spell  
for time travel, you know that. We used it when we traveled to the future."  
  
"I know," said Leo. "There's a way I can do it. Do you remember Kiethran  
Tannish?"  
  
"The druid who helped us against the Pentacle Demon?" asked Piper. "Yes, I  
remember him. What does he have to do with this?"  
  
"The druids," said Leo, "are tasked with protecting something called the Portal. It's a  
gate between dimensions and other realities. I can use the Portal to travel back to  
Guadalcanal in 1942. And I think Kiethran will help me with this."  
  
"You ARE insane?" said Piper. "Leo, this isn't some stroll through the park on a  
Sunday afternoon. You know better than anyone what it was like there. It's a war zone.   
You could get killed again. Even if you're only there for a few minutes.  
  
"How many men died there that day? How many hundreds or thousands of wives,  
mothers, fathers, and children never had a chance to see their loved ones again? You  
can't be seriously considering this."  
  
"Yes, I am," said Leo deliberately. "I've been thinking about it all night. Piper, I owe  
Murphy for what he did for me that day. And for what he did for I don't know how many  
other soldiers as well. How many of them came home who might not have because of  
what Murphy did?"  
  
"It won't work," protested Piper. "Remember when you and Paige went back to  
when her parents died? You told her that she couldn't change history. And when she  
tried, they died anyway. No matter what you do, it won't change anything."  
  
"Paige was trying to change a major, history altering event," said Leo. "And she did  
change some things. She left a class when she didn't before. She convinced her  
parents not to go out to dinner that night. Sure, they still died, but that's because they  
were destined to die that day.  
  
"I don't think Murphy was destined for what happened to him. I'm just going to  
deliver a message. Everything considered, it's not what I would consider a major  
change. Maybe what I do won't change anything. But I have to try."  
  
"No, you don't," said Piper, hugging him close. "It's too dangerous. What's done is  
done. I won't let you risk your life on some foolish debt you feel you owe."  
  
Leo pushed Piper back and held her at arms length. He looked her in the eyes.   
Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes and she was fighting to keep them back.  
  
"Piper, I have to," he said deliberately. "I know there's an element of danger  
involved. But it's my danger. If I don't try, I'm not sure I could live with myself. I have a  
way to set things right. I have to try."  
  
"I forbid it," said Piper, not completely successful at keeping the tears back. "This is  
insane. You can't go off on some wild goose chase that could get you killed. We're  
married, Leo. You can't go off making major decisions like this on your own."  
  
"Normally, I'd agree with you," said Leo. "But these are special circumstances. This  
is something I have to do. If this had to do with Prue, you'd be the first one to jump in,  
no matter what the risks. You know that."  
  
"That's not fair," said Piper, the tears beginning to flow freely now. "Prue was my  
sister, not some anonymous soldier who died sixty some odd years ago. It's not fair  
comparing Prue to this Private Murphy."  
  
"Maybe not," said Leo, "but you know I'm right. Maybe it's not exactly the same  
thing, but you know you'd be the first one to jump on the band wagon for Prue. Please,  
try to understand. I owe a debt and I have to do whatever I can to pay that debt. You  
might not understand it, but at least try to. I really need your support on this."  
  
Piper hugged Leo close. He was right. If Prue had needed help, even though she  
was gone, neither hell nor high water would stop Piper from helping. Even if it meant  
taking what everyone else thought was ludicrous or insane measures.  
  
"I'll try," said Piper. "But at least try to find some other way to help Murphy. I don't  
want you going back to Guadalcanal unless there's no other option."  
  
"I'll try," said Leo. "I think I'd better orb to Kiethrans' right away. The sooner I get  
there, the sooner I can get this over."  
  
Piper kissed him before he orbed out. After he orbed out of the bedroom, she stood  
out the window at the yard beyond. She didn't know how long this would take or what  
the outcome would be but she knew one thing. She wouldn't be able to sleep until this  
nonsense was finished and Leo was once again safe back at the manor.  
  
FOUR  
  
Leo orbed into the backyard of a manor similar to the Halliwell manor. But this  
manor wasn't in San Francisco, like the Halliwell manor. This manor was in Los  
Angeles. Leo had never been here before, but he knew this was the place he had to  
be.  
  
He had no idea how he was going to get into the manor. It was four a.m. and the  
occupant of the manor was Kiethran Tannish; a modern day druid. There were others  
in the manor as well. But Kiethran was the one that Leo needed to see. Only Kiethran  
could arrange for Leo to use the portal.  
  
Leo walked around the house thinking about what to do next. He could wait for a  
few hours until the sun was up and the inhabitants were about. But then he could orb  
back to the manor to wait. Except that meant dealing with Piper again. He hated  
having to put her through this, but he had no other choice.  
  
Suddenly he looked at the corner of the manor. A large black and brown German  
Shepherd was standing at the corner. The dog was watching Leo as if protecting the  
house. Leo looked at the German Shepherd for a moment, then smiled and walked  
over to the dog.  
  
"Hello, Panthax," he said, squatting down to pet the dog. "It's good to see you  
again. I know I should have visited sooner, but you know how it is with demons and  
such. I've been kind of busy. I need to speak to Kiethran. Can you tell him I'm here,  
please? I'll wait for him on the front porch."  
  
The dog didn't make a sound, but turned and trotted to the back door of the house.   
Leo walked around and stood on the front porch. While the animal looked like any  
ordinary German Shepherd, Leo knew this was an illusion. She was, in fact, a sort of  
familiar for Kiethran. Her intelligence was as great as any humans and she had the  
ability to sense demons. A very handy talent for a druid who spent their lives, like  
witches, fighting demons. Suddenly the front door opened and Kiethran stepped out.  
  
"Leo," he said, shaking hands with Leo, "it's good to see you. But I'm guessing this  
isn't a social call. Considering it's four a.m.."  
  
"No, it's not," said Leo. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience of the hour. But this is very  
important. I need your help."  
  
"Well, let's not stand out here talking," said Kiethran. "Let's go into the living room  
where we'll be more comfortable."  
  
They went into the living room and sat down. Leo told Kiethran about the meeting of  
the survivors of Guadalcanal. He also explained that this was where he died and had  
earned the privilege of being a White Lighter. Then he told Kiethran of the visit by  
Jonas and Adriene. And of what he considered a miscarriage of justice for Adrienes'  
uncle.  
  
"That's an interesting story," said Kiethran. "But I don't understand what this has to  
do with me. I wasn't even born then. I understand how you would feel honor bound to  
help, but what can I do?"  
  
"I have a way to correct the miscarriage," said Leo. "But in order to do that, I need  
to go back to Guadalcanal in 1942. And the only way I can do that, is with your help."  
  
"The Portal," said Kiethran. "You want to use the Portal to go back in time."  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "I know it's never been done before, but I also know it is possible.   
It's my only chance to set things right."  
  
"Normally," said Kiethran, "no one passes through the Portal. It's the reason for the  
Portal Guardian. She keeps it closed so that the demons don't inundate the Earth and  
overwhelm it."  
  
"She?" questioned Leo. "I thought the Portal Guardian was male."  
  
"Six years ago," said Kiethran, "when the new Guardian was chosen, it was a  
woman. It's the first time a woman was ever chosen as the Guardian. That's when I  
became a druid. I helped protect her until she could take her place as the Guardian."  
  
"I see," said Leo. "Well, only a druid can contact the Guardian. I don't even know  
where the Portal is, so I can't orb there. I need you to contact the Guardian and see if  
you can get permission for me to use the Portal."  
  
"That's going to be tricky," said Kiethran. "I haven't had contact with the Guardian  
until she took her charge. I know how to contact her, but I don't know what type of  
response I'll get. More than likely she'll refuse. Assuming she even answers my call."  
  
"Even if she does," said Leo, "at least I'll have tried. I don't know what else to do."  
  
"I understand," said Kiethran. "Well, it might take a little while. I suggest you return  
to San Francisco and wait for me to come to you. I'll let you know what the Guardian  
says as soon as I have an answer."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "I'll let the others know you're coming so you can teleport in  
without fear of being attacked. You know how nervous they can be when people just  
pop in unannounced."  
  
"I can't say I blame them," said Kiethran. "Considering that most of the people who  
pop in are actually demons bent on destroying them. I'll teleport onto the front porch  
and use the front door. That should allay any fears they might have when I get there."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "Any idea how long it will be?"  
  
"I can't say," said Kiethran. "As you've said, it's never been done before. I'm not  
even sure anyone has ever tried before. I have no precedents by which to judge how  
the Guardian will react. But I'm her daughters' foster parent. When she was human, I  
promised her I'd look after her daughter until she was old enough to take care of  
herself. I'm hoping that will help sway her decision."  
  
"I hope so," said Leo. "I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. Piper is  
beside herself, as I'm sure you can imagine. She actually forbade me from doing it."  
  
"Can't say I blame her," said Kiethran. "I don't envy you your task. Are you sure  
there's no other way to set things straight?"  
  
"I don't know how," said Leo. "Murphy died in 1971 in prison. And you know as well  
as I do how dangerous it would be to try to do anything about it now. After so many  
years. The only way I can figure to correct this is to make sure it never happened."  
  
"Okay," said Kiethran. "I'll contact the Guardian immediately. With any luck, I'll have  
an answer for you in a few hours."  
  
"Thanks, Kiethran," said Leo. "I wasn't sure you'd help me. I'm not sure anyone  
really understands how I feel about this."  
  
"I understand," said Kiethran. "When Mykaa first told me I was a druid, I thought he  
was crazy. But in the short time I knew him, he became a very close friend. If I were in  
your position and had to do something like this for him, I wouldn't hesitate. Of course,  
I've never been in a war before. Not that kind, anyway. I'm sure the bond that men  
form under those circumstances is even stronger than the one I had with Mykaa."  
  
"Yes, it is," said Leo. "I'll orb back to the manor and wait for your answer."  
  
"Okay," said Kiethran. "But don't get your hopes up. Like I said, I have no way to  
gauge how the Guardian is going to react. All I can do is ask and try to persuade her to  
let you."  
  
"I know," said Leo. "I appreciate your help."  
  
Leo orbed out of the manor and Kiethran went to his room to change. In the  
thousands of years since the druids had existed, none had ever visited the Portal  
Guardian. He was curious about how his fellow druids would react when they learned  
what he was doing. That would have to wait for another time, however. Right now, he  
had to see about helping Leo.  
  
FIVE  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind?" Paige practically screamed at the breakfast  
table the next morning. "You're going back to World War II to deliver a message? Leo,  
you died there. Or did that little fact simply escape your attention?"  
  
"Paige," said Leo calmly, "I know you don't understand. But this is something that I .  
. .."  
  
"You're damn right I don't understand," said Paige. "What about not being able to  
change the past? How many times did you tell me that when we went back to the day  
my parents died? Leo, you can't do this. What happens if you get killed back there?   
This is war we're talking about."  
  
"I won't be there that long," said Leo. "I'll only be a few minutes. Long enough to  
corroborate Murphys' story then I'll be back. It's not like I'll be on the front lines. I'll be  
back at the headquarters encampment. All I have to do is make a report, then get out  
of there."  
  
"Yeah, as If it was that easy," said Paige. "What about the Elders? What do they  
have to say about this brainless endeavor?"  
  
"I haven't told them," said Leo, "and I don't plan to."  
  
"Piper, you're his wife," said Paige. "Talk some sense into him."  
  
"Believe me, I've tried," said Piper dejectedly. "He won't listen. Nothing I say will  
dissuade him. At least he won't be completely helpless. He is a White Lighter. That  
should afford him some protection."  
  
"White Lighters can't heal themselves," said Paige. "Remember that little tidbit."  
  
"No," said Piper, "but he can still orb. Which means he can get around a lot easier  
than he did the first time."  
  
"Paige," said Leo, "remember when I took you back to when your parents died?   
Remember how adamant you were that you had to see for yourself? Nothing anyone  
said would change your mind. And I know I can't change anything major. But I might  
be able to at least keep Murphy from being branded a coward. Even if I can't, this is  
something I have to do. Surely you can understand that."  
  
"No, I don't," said Paige. "And neither does Piper, I'm sure. And even Phoebe  
wouldn't understand if she was here. You're our White Lighter, Leo. You're supposed  
to be helping us, not gallivanting around time trying to correct some misguided wrongs  
you think might have taken place. What happens if we need your help while you're in  
the past? What do we do then?"  
  
"I won't be gone that long," said Leo. "Besides, it's not decided that I'm going yet.   
My only chance to go back in time is through the Portal. And if the Guardian refuses to  
let me, there isn't anything anyone can do about it. So we'll just have to wait until  
Kiethran gets here until we know if I'm going back or not."  
  
"This Kiethran is a druid, right?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "Only, not the kind you're thinking of. The traditional idea of a  
druid is nothing like the real thing. They're kind of like us. They're born with their  
powers and they use them to fight evil and protect the innocent. Just like we do."  
  
"Only druids don't age like normal humans," said Leo. "Mykaa, the druid that  
Kiethran replaced, was over fourteen hundred years old when he died. And they don't  
use spells or potions."  
  
"Bummer," said Paige. "That must put them at a disadvantage."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "they do have more powers than witches. Quite a few, from the  
way he talked."  
  
"Well," said Paige, "I hope this Portal Guardian or whatever she is has more sense  
than you do, Leo. If she's smart, she'll tell you no."  
  
"And if that happens," said Leo, "I won't mention it again. I'll have done everything I  
could to rectify the situation. But I'm hoping she'll agree."  
  
"How do you know this Murphy wasn't a coward?" asked Paige. "You said yourself  
that you only met him the one time. It's possible that he did run from the Germans.   
Maybe he was guilty of what they accused him of. Have you ever thought of that?"  
  
"He was accused of deserting his unit," said Leo. "That's what he went to prison for.   
But he didn't do that. All I'm trying to do is set the record straight about that. He saved  
my life and I owe him that much."  
  
"And you still died later that day," said Paige. "Are you looking to get killed again?"  
  
"Please," said Leo, "remember when you had to go back and see your parents? To  
find out why they had to die? Remember how you felt? No one could talk you out of it.   
I only took you back because it was something you needed to do. I knew you would  
never be completely at peace unless you learned the truth."  
  
"I remember," said Paige.  
  
"It's the same with me," said Leo. "I can never truly be at peace unless I at least try.   
This is something I have to do. Like you had to go back and learn about your parents."  
  
"I guess I can understand that," said Paige. "When you put it that way. I guess  
there are just some things you have to do no matter how dangerous it might be. And  
you seem to be bent on doing this so I guess we don't have any choice but to try to  
understand it."  
  
"He can be pretty obstinent when he sets his mind to something," said Piper. "I just  
have to trust that he's doing the right thing."  
  
"I'll try to understand," said Paige. "I'm not sure I will ever completely understand.   
But at least I'll try."  
  
"Thanks," said Leo. "That's all I ask."  
  
As if this was a cue, the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other thinking the  
same thing. Kiethran must have finally arrived with word from the Portal Guardian.   
After a moment, Leo went to the front door and opened it.  
  
It was Kiethran. But he was alone. Leo was disappointed, thinking that if the  
Guardian had agreed, she'd be with him. He invited Kiethran in and they went to the  
kitchen together. Leo introduced Kiethran to Paige.  
  
"So, another Charmed One," said Kiethran. "I'm glad to see that the Power of Three  
has been restored. It would have been a great loss." He turned to Piper. "I didn't get a  
chance to express my condolences at Prues' passing. She was a remarkable woman.   
I'm going to miss her."  
  
"Thanks, Kiethran," said Piper. "It's been a while and I'm getting used to it, though I  
don't think I'll ever be completely at peace with it."  
  
"I understand," said Kiethran. "I still think about my wife and daughter and it's been  
nearly ten years since they died. Still, life goes on. At least you'll have your memories  
of her. No one can take those away from you."  
  
"Thanks," said Piper.  
  
The talk of Prues' death still disturbed her. But not as much as it once had. Like  
most things, she had come to accept it. She didn't completely understand it, but she  
knew that there must have been a reason for it.  
  
"Well," said Kiethran, "I suppose your anxious to hear what the Guardian has  
decided."  
  
"Please tell me she said no," said Paige. "Then we can put this stupidity behind us  
and get on with our lives."  
  
"As you can see," said Leo, "Paige doesn't understand any more than Piper does."  
  
"Yes, I see," said Kiethran. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint Paige.   
The Portal Guardian has agreed to allow you to use the Portal. She's going to come  
here to open a passage to the past for you. But there are some conditions."  
  
"I expected as much," said Leo. "What are they?"  
  
"You can't even attempt to change anything other than delivering the message that  
you want to deliver," said Kiethran. "And you will have only one hour to do so. Even  
though she can get you to Guadalcanal in 1942, she can't guarantee you'll appear  
where you want to. You could be quite a ways from the headquarters."  
  
"No problem," said Paige. "He can just orb there. That shouldn't be too difficult. He  
is a White Lighter, after all."  
  
Kiethran got a perplexed look on his face. He looked at Paige, then at Piper, then at  
Leo.  
  
"You didn't tell them?" he finally asked Leo.  
  
"Tell us what?" insisted Piper.  
  
She was getting a very bad feeling about this.  
  
"No," said Leo. "I didn't want to worry them any more than they already are. I  
thought it was best if they didn't know."  
  
"I see," said Kiethran. "I'm sorry, Leo. I just assumed they knew."  
  
"Knew?" questioned Paige. "Knew what?"  
  
"I won't be able to orb while I'm back there," said Leo.  
  
"Why not?" asked Piper. "You're a White Lighter. Why wouldn't you be able to orb  
simply because you've gone back in time?"  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "You were able to orb when we went back in time to view my  
parents death. Why is this any different?"  
  
"Piper," said Kiethran, "when Prue visited me in Los Angeles, she told me about  
some of your encounters. Especially about one when you went back in time about  
three hundred years. Do you remember that?"  
  
"Yes," said Piper, suspiciously. "We had to stop Belthazor from putting an end to  
our line. Or we wouldn't even have existed."  
  
"Do you remember what happened when you got there?" asked Kiethran.  
  
"We didn't have our powers," said Piper. "But that was because we hadn't been  
born yet. It was before our powers had manifested themselves."  
  
"It will be the same with Leo," said Kiethran. "He won't have his White Lighter  
powers while he's back there."  
  
"Why not?" demanded Paige. "Leo was born in 1924. He's going back to 1942.   
Why wouldn't he have his White Lighter powers?"  
  
"Because he wasn't a White Lighter then," said Piper. "Which means, he won't be a  
White Lighter when he goes back. He'll be just another human."  
  
"That's right," said Kiethran.  
  
"That does it," said Piper. "Leo, you lied to me. I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell  
me?"  
  
"I didn't lie," said Leo, "exactly. I just didn't tell you everything. Like I said, I didn't  
want you worrying any more than you already are."  
  
"You're not going," said Piper. "Going back as a White Lighter is one thing. But this  
. . . this is totally different. You can't go back without any powers. You'll be  
defenseless."  
  
"Not totally," said Leo. "Remember, I've been through this before. I already know  
what's going to happen. That will give me an edge."  
  
"I don't care," said Piper. "You can't remember everything that happened. Prue,  
Phoebe, and I nearly died when we went back in time. And we had a coven of witches  
to help us. Not to mention the fact that we weren't in a war zone. No, you can't go  
back."  
  
"I agree with Piper," said Paige. "I thought this was nuts before, but now it's worse  
than nuts. It's worse than insane. I'm not sure what to call it. It's like you want to get  
yourself killed."  
  
"It's not like that," pleaded Leo. "I'm still going. I have to. I don't have a choice."  
  
"Yes, you do," said Piper. "You can choose not to go. And I won't let you go."  
  
"You can't stop me," said Leo. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I knew how you'd  
react. This is something I have to do. Please, just trust me on this."  
  
"No," said Piper, "I won't. If you're not going to be a White Lighter when you get  
back there, then going is out of the question."  
  
"Piper is right," said Paige. "I know I said I would try to understand about this. But  
you didn't give us all the information. When we went back to learn about my parents,  
we weren't really in any danger. You could get killed on this. You can't go back. Not  
under these conditions."  
  
"I don't have a choice," said Leo. "This is a debt of honor that I HAVE to pay. No  
matter what the cost to me personally."  
  
"And to them?" asked Kiethran.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Piper.  
  
"If Leo is killed back in 1942," said Kiethran, "he won't be able to return here. In fact,  
it could have an effect on his becoming a White Lighter. Which means that everything  
he's done since then will be undone."  
  
"Do you have any idea how many times you've saved us?" Piper demanded of Leo.   
"How many times one of us would have died if you hadn't been there to save us with  
your healing power? If that's undone, we'll all die. There won't be any Charmed Ones.   
You can't risk that, even if you are willing to risk your life."  
  
"Nothing's going to go wrong," said Leo. "I go back, I deliver the message, then I  
come back. That's all there is to it."  
  
"No," said Piper. "There's too much at stake. You keep telling us that we have to  
protect the Charmed Ones no matter what. You can't go off on this foolhardy mission  
and risk everything we've done. You're not going and that's that."  
  
"I am going," said Leo. "I know there's a risk. But I have to take that risk. The  
arrangements have already been made. I can't back out now."  
  
"He's right," said Kiethran. "The Portal Guardian told me that, since she's agreed to  
let him go through the Portal, she has to gather her power to open it. She can't stop or  
the power will destroy her. Leo will have to go back in time. There's no way to stop it  
now."  
  
"I won't accept that," said Piper, on the verge of tears. "I don't care about the Portal  
or the Guardian or any of that. Leo can't go and that's that."  
  
"He has no choice," said Kiethran. "The Portal and the Guardian are more important  
than any single person; even more important than the Charmed Ones. Without the  
Guardian, demons could use the Portal to physically enter the Earth. There would be  
nothing to stop them."  
  
"I don't care," said Piper. "This is just way too dangerous. Leo, if you do this, I won't  
be here if you get back."  
  
"You don't mean that," said Leo.  
  
"Yes, I do," said Piper. "It might be different if this had something substantial to be  
gained from it. But to do it just because you feel guilty of what happened? That's  
stepping over the line. If you do this, we're finished. I mean it."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Don't miss Part 2: Past Revisited. Despite Pipers' threat, Leo uses the Portal to go  
back to Quadalcanal in 1942. Only Darryl is caught in the Portal and transported with  
him. Can Leo keep Darryl alive and still complete his mission or are they both destined  
to die in the past?  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website,  
www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you  
like to write fan fiction. 


	2. Past Revisited

CHARMED  
"DEBT OF HONOR"  
by J. B. Tilton with Tracie Joy  
  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
PART 2 - PAST REVISITED  
  
Despite Pipers' threat, Leo uses the Portal to go back to Quadalcanal in 1942. Only  
Darryl is caught in the Portal and transported with him. Can Leo keep Darryl alive and  
still complete his mission or are they both destined to die in the past?  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Leo and Kiethran sat in the kitchen talking. After making her ultimatum, Piper had  
stormed out of the kitchen. Paige had followed her and Leo assumed they would be  
talking about what he was going to do. Leo and Kiethran were doing the same thing.  
  
"Kind of strong willed, isn't she?" asked Kiethran.  
  
"You have no idea," said Leo. "Now, you see why I didn't tell her all of it. If she had  
known, I wouldn't have gotten this far. But I have to do this. Surely, you understand  
why I have to do this?"  
  
"To be honest," said Kiethran, "I'm not sure someone who had never been in combat  
can truly understand this. I've never been in combat, so I can't really say that I  
completely understand.  
  
"But I do understand the need to do certain things. Even if it's extremely dangerous.   
And I know something else. You would never have been made the White Lighter of the  
Charmed Ones if you were frivolous or impulsive. I'm sure you've given this some very  
serious thought. And if you feel you have to do this, I'll support you anyway I can."  
  
"Thanks," said Leo. "It's not something I can exactly put into words. On that note, I  
do have a favor to ask of you. I know it's asking a lot, but I would feel better if you'd do  
something for me."  
  
"I'll stick around until you get back," said Kiethran.  
  
"You knew what I was going to ask?" asked Leo.  
  
"It wasn't hard," said Kiethran. "With you in the past, none of the sisters can call on  
you if they need help. If they do need help, there should be someone to fill in for you.   
I'd be glad to watch over them until you get back."  
  
"Thanks, Kiethran," said Leo. "You don't know how much I appreciate it. So, any  
idea how long before the Guardian gets here?"  
  
"I don't know," said Kiethran. "It depends on how long it takes her to gather enough  
power to open the portal for you."  
  
"I hope it doesn't take long," said Leo. "I want to get this over with as quickly as  
possible so that I can get back and try to patch things up with Piper."  
  
"I'll talk to her while you're gone," said Kiethran. "I'll try to make her understand how  
important this is to you. I'm sure that once you get back safely, she'll be so glad to have  
you back that you'll be able to smooth things over."  
  
"If I come back," said Leo. "They're right about one thing. This is extremely  
dangerous. And after more than sixty years, I'm not sure I'll remember everything about  
what happened that day. It was pretty hectic most of the time."  
  
"You'll do fine," said Kiethran. "Besides, like you said. It's very simple. Just go  
back, deliver the message, then come back. Other than that, just keep your head  
down."  
  
"I hope you're right," said Leo. "I guess I'm just nervous. Say, about this condition  
about not changing anything else while I'm back there. Exactly how strict is that going  
to be? I mean, I'll be back there for an hour. Assuming I can deliver the message soon  
enough, I can't just stand around waiting to return. And I was a medic. They'll want me  
to do my job. If I don't I could alter my own future."  
  
"I think the Guardian meant any major changes," said Kiethran. "Like warning  
someone of a major offensive or telling the allies about the Germans plans. In the long  
run, I don't think that doing your job will make much of a difference. You know that any  
trip back in time alters the time line somewhat. Even if in minor ways. Just try not to  
make any major changes."  
  
The door bell rang just then and Leo went in to see who it was. Piper and Paige  
were in the living room and Paige was answering the door just as Leo and Kiethran  
came out of the kitchen. Piper shot Leo a glance that told him she hadn't changed her  
mind. Paige opened the door and Darryl stood outside.  
  
"Hi," said Darryl, stepping into the entryway. "Is Phoebe here? I need her help with  
something."  
  
"No, not right now," said Paige. "Anything we can do?"  
  
"No," said Darryl, looking over at Kiethran suspiciously. "I need Phoebe. I thought  
she might be able to help me with a case I'm working on. Something . . . about finding  
a lost item."  
  
"It's okay," said Leo, smiling, trying to distract Piper. "This is Kiethran Tannish,  
Darryl. You remember him, don't you? The druid from Los Angeles."  
  
"The Pentacle demon," said Darryl. "Yes, I remember. Good, that makes things a  
bit easier. I need to see if Phoebe can get an impression or a vision from something."  
  
"I thought you didn't like using magic on the job?" asked Piper.  
  
"Normally, I don't," said Darryl. "But this is an unusual case. A young girl has  
disappeared and we think it has to do with a child molester. If we don't find her soon,  
she might end up like the rest of this scums' victims. I'm hoping Phoebes' precognitive  
ability can help find her before that happens."  
  
"Sorry, Darryl," said Piper. "She and Cole are out somewhere. We don't know  
where."  
  
"Leo," said Darryl, "can you try to locate her? It's very important that we find this girl  
right away. No telling what has happened to her already. I want to find her right away."  
  
"Maybe I can help," said Kiethran. "One of my abilities is divination. The ability to  
see what's happened in the past. If you had an item that the girl or her abductor owned  
or handled recently, I might be able to pick up on something."  
  
Darryl hesitated for a moment, then took a small locket out of his pocket and showed  
it to Kiethran.  
  
"This locket belonged to the girl," said Darryl. "Her father bought it for her the day  
she was born. They found it at the site where we think she was abducted. She's been  
gone for nearly eighteen hours already."  
  
"Let's go into the kitchen," said Kiethran. "I'm sure I can get some impression from  
it. Something like that would have a very strong impression on it and being found so  
recent will help."  
  
Kiethran and Darryl went into the kitchen while Leo, Piper, and Paige remained in  
the living room. Piper was obviously not talking to him yet and Paige was trying to get  
them to at least speak to each other.  
  
"She wasn't abducted," Kiethran told Darryl, after handling the locket for a moment.   
"At least, not the way you think. I think the person who has her is her father. She didn't  
put up a struggle and she seemed very familiar and affectionate with him. She called  
him daddy."  
  
"That makes sense," said Darryl. "Her parents are divorced and her father doesn't  
live with them anymore. Any idea where he's taken her?"  
  
"No," said Kiethran. "But I don't think she's in any danger. He seems to think she's  
in danger from her mother. No, her mothers' new boyfriend. The father doesn't trust  
the boyfriend. Sorry, that's all I get."  
  
"That's enough," said Darryl. "At least now I know where to start looking. How  
accurate is this divination thing of yours?"  
  
"One hundred percent," said Kiethran. "Unlike precognition, I see what's already  
occurred. Precognition deals with future events which can change depending on  
peoples' actions."  
  
"Great," said Darryl. "Now, all I have to do is find the girls' father and . . .."  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of Piper screaming "no" at the top of her lungs.   
Instinctively, Darryl drew his service pistol and rushed out of the kitchen into the living  
room, expecting to find Leo, Paige, and Piper under attack. It was a scene he had  
witnessed more than he wanted to.  
  
As he rushed into the living room, he saw a woman standing near the fireplace. The  
woman was totally white; as white as a sheet. She wore a flowing white dress and for a  
moment, she reminded Darryl of an angel. Her eyes were just as white and they had  
no pupils. Darryl wasn't sure who she was, but it was clear she wasn't human.  
  
Although the woman was totally white, her features told Darryl that she was of  
African American descent. Leo stood in front of the woman and some form of energy  
seemed to be enveloping him. Paige and Piper stood off to one side apparently unable  
to help Leo.  
  
Darryl rushed into the living room intent on stopping the attack that Leo was under  
and that the sisters couldn't defend against. Kiethran shouted for him to stop, but he  
ignored the druid. He was a cop. His job was to help people and he instinctively went  
to Leos' aid. Just as he reached Leo, the energy enveloping Leo flashed and Leo  
vanished from the Manor.  
  
And Darryl was caught in the energy field and vanished with him.  
  
"Oh my God," said Kiethran.  
  
"What happened?" asked Paige.  
  
"That energy field," said Kiethran. "That was the Portal. It's how the Guardian sent  
Leo back in time. Unfortunately, Darryl got caught in it, too. I'm afraid that Leo isn't the  
only one who's going back to Guadalcanal in 1942."  
  
Paige and Piper just looked at Kiethran and the Portal Guardian, horror on their  
faces.  
  
TWO  
  
Darryl opened his eyes and stared straight ahead. Except he wasn't staring ahead.   
He was staring up. Into the sky. He realized he was lying on his back, looking up into  
the sky. Several puffy clouds floated lazily by.  
  
Suddenly an explosion rocked the countryside and Darryl rolled over, bringing his  
pistol up in a defensive manor. That's when he noticed there were explosions and gun  
fire going on all around him. He started to stand up to look over a small rise directly in  
front of him when Leo grabbed him and pulled him back to the ground.  
  
"Stay down," said Leo. "You want to get your head blown off?"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" demanded Darryl. "Where are we? The last thing I  
remember was being in the manor. You were under some sort of attack from that . . .  
that . . . whatever she was."  
  
"It wasn't an attack," said Leo. "She was helping me. I guess you just got caught in  
the energy vortex. Damn. I was supposed to come back here alone."  
  
"Back where?" demanded Darryl. "Just where the hell are we?"  
  
"Guadalcanal," said Leo, peering cautiously over the ridge. "And it's 1942."  
  
Darryl stared at Leo, scarcely believing what he had just heard.  
  
Quickly, Leo explained to Darryl what was going on. He only hit the highlights,  
deciding there wasn't enough time to fill him in on everything. As Leo explained, the  
battle for Guadalcanal continued to rage around them.  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Darryl. "We've come back to Guadalcanal in 1942  
so you can deliver a message? Is that what you're telling me?"  
  
"It's a bit more complicated than that," said Leo. "But basically, yeah, that's about  
the size of it. Listen, I don't have time to explain everything to you right now. We have  
to find my headquarters and make sure they get the message. But first, we have to do  
something about the way we're dressed."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Leo.  
  
"Look," said Leo, "this is a war zone. Everyone here are soldiers. They're dressed  
in military uniforms. That suit and the clothes I'm wearing will make us stand out like  
sore thumbs. We have to look like soldiers."  
  
"How do we do that?" asked Darryl.  
  
Leo looked over the edge of the rise, then glanced around. Quickly, he scurried over  
the rise, and within moments, came back dragging the body of a dead American soldier  
with him.  
  
"Here," he said. "Get this uniform off him. It should fit you. Now, I have to find one  
for me."  
  
"You expect me to rob the dead?" asked Darryl.  
  
"He's not going to need it," said Leo. "And it will let us blend in. Just do it. Bury you  
suit in the sand. You have to look like an American soldier."  
  
"What?" asked Darryl. "Do you know how much I paid for this suit? It's my favorite  
suit. I've only had it a month."  
  
"What's more important?" asked Leo. "Your new suit or your life? Now, get into the  
uniform as fast as you can. I'll try to find a uniform for me."  
  
While Darryl changed into the uniform, Leo went out and found another dead  
soldier. He dragged the body back behind the rise and began to strip the uniform off of  
it.  
  
"Okay," he said, as Darryl buried his suit in the sand, "we seem to be on the  
southern edge of the battle. That's good. Everyone should be too busy fighting the  
Germans to have seen us arrive. It shouldn't take us long to get to headquarters. Just  
stick with me and go along with whatever I say."  
  
"Then what?" asked Darryl. "Do you have any idea how we're going to get back?"  
  
"We have an hour here," said Leo. "When that hour is up, we'll return to the future  
automatically. Just keep your head down and try not to get yourself killed. Here, take  
this. You can use it to protect yourself."  
  
Leo handed him a rifle.  
  
"Do you know how to use this type of rifle?" asked Leo.  
  
"I'm a cop," said Darryl. "I'll figure it out. What about you? Aren't you going to get  
one for yourself?"  
  
"I'm a White Lighter," said Leo. "I'm forbidden from taking human life. Besides, I'm  
supposed to be a corpsman here. If I pick up a weapon, I loose my non-combatant  
status. Now, let's see if we can get to headquarters."  
  
Cautiously, Leo and Darryl began to make their way along the shoreline looking for  
the headquarters where they need to deliver the message.  
  
* * *  
  
It was nearly twenty five minutes before Leo and Darryl were able to locate the  
headquarters. As much as it pained him, Leo had to bypass several wounded soldiers  
who needed medical treatment. He didn't know which of the soldiers was destined to  
live and who was destined to die. He couldn't take the chance that he might save  
someone and inadvertently alter the future.  
  
"It's right over there," said Leo. "By now, Private Murphy must already be there. My  
guess is they're suspecting him of desertion already. All I have to do is go inside and  
tell them about his CO giving him orders to . . .."  
  
Suddenly Leo grabbed his head and fell to the ground. He sat on the ground for  
several moments, holding his head. Suddenly, the episode passed as quickly as it had  
started.  
  
"Leo, are you okay?" asked Darryl, bending down to help. "You seemed to be in  
pain but I don't see a mark on you."  
  
"I think I just died," said Leo, looking up into the sky.  
  
"What?" asked Darryl. "What do you mean you just died?"  
  
"This is where I died," said Leo. "I was shot in the head by a stray bullet while I was  
treating someone. I think it just happened."  
  
"Sorry, man," said Darryl. "I guess I never considered that."  
  
"Neither did I," said Leo. "I guess I figured it would already have happened when I  
got back here. Come on. Let's get inside and get this over with. We'll be returning to  
the future soon. I have to get this over with as quickly as possible."  
  
Suddenly, Darryl was hit in the shoulder by a bullet. He staggered back from the  
shot and fell to the ground. The rifle he was holding dropped to the ground and  
clamored away. Leo rushed over and grabbed Darryl.  
  
"Damn it," swore Leo. He applied pressure to the wound to staunch the bleeding.   
"Take it easy. I'll get you some help. I don't have my White Lighter powers back here  
so I can't heal you."  
  
"Go on," said Darryl, gritting his teeth against the pain. "You don't have much time  
left. Get in there and tell them what you have to tell them. I'll be okay for now. It hurts  
like hell, but it's not life threatening. Go on. Do what you have to do."  
  
Leo was torn. All his instincts told him to stay and help Darryl. He had been a  
corpsman, a medic, in World War II. And in the sixty some odd years since then, he  
had been a White Lighter. With the power to heal the injured.  
  
But Darryl was right. Leo could tell the wound wasn't serious. If it was treated soon,  
Darryl should recover fairly soon. And he had only minutes before his hour was up.   
Then he'd return to the future and he was sure there was no chance of him coming  
back again.  
  
"I shouldn't be long," said Leo. "Just stay down. I'm sure someone will be along  
soon to give you some help. If not, I'll heal you when we get back."  
  
"Just go," said Darryl, pushing Leo away. "If this is as important to you as you've  
said, you need to get in there. Go on. I'll be okay for now. Get in there and do what  
you have to do."  
  
Hesitantly, Leo turned and moved toward the headquarters. In a few minutes, he  
would deliver his message and then they could return to the future.  
  
THREE  
  
Leo moved toward the headquarters. In the distance, artillery shells and small arms  
fire could be heard almost everywhere. It brought back very vivid memories to Leo of  
what he had gone through the first time. Men were dying all around him and there was  
nothing he could do to change it or help.  
  
He moved up to the tent which was serving as headquarters. It had been hastily set  
up, but it would serve its' purpose until they had secured the beachhead. Leo could see  
soldiers moving in and out of the tent as he moved toward it.  
  
"Soldier," Leo heard as he moved toward the tent.  
  
He turned to see a captain looking at him. He glanced around and saw he was the  
only one nearby. He turned toward the captain.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked.  
  
He didn't salute the officer. Normally, this was a very serious breech of military  
protocol. But in a combat zone, it could identify the leaders and any enemy snipers  
nearby could then zero in on those leaders.  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded the captain.  
  
"Corpsman Leo Wyatt, sir," said Leo. "I was sent by Captain Wilson of Company C,  
forty first infantry to deliver a message to headquarters."  
  
"What's the message?" demanded the captain. "I'm Captain Hendricks, Colonel  
Peters' aide. Give me the message and I'll see that he gets it."  
  
"There's a German unit moving in to flank our right side," said Leo. "I'll have to show  
you exactly where on the map. Captain Wilson sent someone else, but he wasn't sure  
if he'd get through so he sent me to make sure."  
  
"Why did he send you?" asked Hendricks. "Surely you were needed there to treat  
the wounded."  
  
"I don't know, sir," said Leo. "All I know is that he told me to get back here and  
make sure headquarters got the information."  
  
"Come with me," ordered the captain.  
  
Leo followed Hendricks into the tent. Several men stood around a table that had a  
map spread out on it. One man, wearing the rank of full colonel, stood at the end of the  
table looking at the map and giving orders. Hendricks walked over to the colonel and  
told him what Leo had just told him.  
  
"Corpsman," said Hendricks, "come over here and show us where the Germans are  
supposed to be."  
  
Leo walked over and looked at the map. Tiny markers showed the various units,  
both American and German, and their locations. He could see from one of the markers  
that some American units were already being moved toward that position.  
  
"Here, sir," said Leo, indicating a position on the map. "I'm not sure how far they've  
advanced by now. But that's where they were when I left Captain Wilson."  
  
"We received that information a few minutes ago," said the colonel. "That deserter  
over there," he indicated a man under armed guard sitting in the corner, "told us about it  
hoping to distract us from the fact that he'd run from the battle. I wasn't sure if he was  
telling the truth, but I didn't want to take a chance. I'm glad I moved some units there."  
  
"Murphy?" questioned Leo, pretending to be surprised that Murphy was there.  
  
Murphy looked up at him, sadness in his eyes. The guard next to him took a step  
toward Leo to make sure that Leo didn't try to approach him. Murphy managed a weak  
smile, obviously recognizing Leo.  
  
"Desertion?" questioned Leo.  
  
"Yes," said Captain Hendricks. "You must have known. Company C was wiped out  
a few minutes ago. This private was found several hundred yards from there heading  
for the beach. He ran into a German patrol who managed to delay him long enough for  
us to get to him. He killed the Germans, but we apprehended him before he could get  
away."  
  
"Captain," said Leo, "Private Murphy didn't desert. Captain Wilson sent him back to  
tell you about the Germans' flanking movement. Don't you remember I told you that  
Captain Wilson had sent someone else back and he wanted to make sure you got the  
message?"  
  
"Yes, you did say that," said Hendricks.  
  
"Wait a minute," said the colonel. "Are you telling me that the story he told us was  
true? That he didn't desert his unit in the face of the enemy?"  
  
"Yes, sir," that's what I'm saying," said Leo. "Private Murphy even protested, saying  
he wanted to stay with his unit. But Captain Wilson ordered him back. He said that it  
was vital that headquarters learn of the flanking movement by the Germans."  
  
"Why didn't Wilson just radio the message to us?" asked the colonel.  
  
"Their radio was destroyed," said Leo. "I was treating some men when I happened  
across their position. I was treating the men when they learned of the flanking  
movement. With their radio gone, he had no choice but to send someone back to let  
you know what's going on."  
  
The colonel looked at Leo and was obviously thinking. He looked at the captain,  
then over at Murphy. Murphy, who couldn't help but overhear the entire exchange, was  
looking at the colonel hopefully.  
  
"Corporal," said the colonel to the guard on Murphy, "release Private Murphy."  
  
Leo sighed a silent sigh of relief. He moved over to Murphy who was busily putting  
on his combat gear.  
  
"Glad I made it back here," said Leo. "Seems like you ran into a little trouble back  
here."  
  
"That I did," said Murphy. "Wyatt, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," said Leo, shaking Murphys' hand.  
  
"I was heading back here when I got turned around," said Murphy. "I was heading in  
the wrong direction and didn't know it. I came across four Germans who had managed  
to get behind our lines. I was able to stop them, but then they found me. When they  
found out what unit I was with, it made them suspicious because I was so far away."  
  
"So I gathered," said Leo. "It's not hard to get turned around out there. I got turned  
around a few times myself."  
  
"Still," said Murphy, "I owe you. No telling what might have happened. They said  
Company C was wiped out. I didn't think there was anyone left who could corroborate  
my story."  
  
"Just glad I could help," said Leo. "Well, I have a friend who was wounded a few  
minutes ago. I think I need to check on him to make sure he's okay."  
  
"Thanks again," said Murphy. "I owe you."  
  
"Just keep your head down," said Leo smiling. "That will be enough thanks for me."  
  
Leo walked over to the colonel who was once again consulting the map and issuing  
orders.  
  
"Sir," said Leo, "I think I should get back out there. A lot of men are going to need  
medical attention."  
  
"Fine, son, fine," said the colonel. "Thanks for letting us know. Murphy has been a  
good soldier. I'd hate to think he was a coward and deserter."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Leo.  
  
Leo turned and left the tent. He headed back to where he had left Darryl. On the  
way, he found a medics' bag lying next to the tent. He had no idea why it way lying  
there, but he was glad it was. He scooped it up as he headed toward Darryl.  
  
He reached the place where he had left Darryl, but his friend wasn't there. He  
looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. There was a fresh stain of blood on the  
ground and Leo could also see several foot prints in the dirt. But there was no sign of  
Darryl.  
  
"Hey," called a soldier setting up a machine gun position nearby, "you looking for  
someone?"  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "An African American . . . I mean, a colored man, about six feet or  
so. He had a shoulder wound."  
  
"Yeah, I remember," said the soldier. "He seemed to be in pretty bad shape. Some  
medics came by and picked him up. I think they took him to one of the hospital tents in  
the rear."  
  
"Thanks," said Leo, "I appreciate it."  
  
Leo turned and began to move back toward the rear. If Darryl had been taken to  
one of the hospital tents, then he'd be getting the medical attention he desperately  
needed. Leo looked at his watch. Twenty one minutes before the one hour was up.   
He had to find Darryl within those twenty one minutes so they could go back to the  
future.  
  
FOUR  
  
It had been nearly twelve minutes since Leo had went in search of Darryl. He had  
already checked three hospital tents with no sign of Darryl. He was beginning to get  
worried. He didn't know if he and Darryl had to be together to return to the future.   
Theoretically, the energy field that would return them to the future would form around  
Leo. Darryl would have to be close enough to be enveloped as well. Which meant that  
if Leo couldn't find Darryl, he'd be trapped back here in the past.  
  
He spotted another hospital tent and moved toward it. All of the hospital tents were  
working furiously on the wounded that had been brought to them. Many of the men  
couldn't be saved. Their injuries were too extensive. Leo watched as lifeless bodies  
were removed from the tent. He stepped inside and looked around. A doctor stood  
several feet inside looking over a chart.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," said Leo, "I'm Corpsman Leo Wyatt. I'm looking for a friend of  
mine. A Private Darryl Morris. He's colored, about six feet or so, and had a shoulder  
wound. He would have been brought in about twenty minutes ago."  
  
The doctor looked at Leo then looked over the chart in his hand.  
  
"Yes," said the doctor. "Private Morris was brought in about twelve minutes ago or  
so. I'm afraid it doesn't look good for your friend. His injuries were pretty extensive. I  
did what I could, but I just didn't have the time to do everything that was needed. I'm  
afraid he may not make it."  
  
Leos' heart sank. He would have sworn that Darryls' injuries hadn't been that  
serious. Any gunshot wound was serious, but Darryls' had appeared minor compared  
to others Leo had treated that day.  
  
"I don't understand," said Leo. "It was a simple wound. The bullet went completely  
through and out his back. It didn't seem to be that serious."  
  
"It did a lot of internal damage," said the doctor. "An artery was severed and he was  
bleeding extensively. As I said, I did all I could, but if I devoted more time to him more  
men would die that I could save. I'm sorry. Private Morris is in the back of the tent.   
We've given him morphine to kill the pain, but it's only a matter of minutes."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Leo. "I appreciate everything you tried to do. Can I see him?"  
  
"Sure," said the doctor. "A friendly face might help right now. Try to keep him  
quiet."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Leo.  
  
Leo wandered to the back of the tent. He passed several tables each of which had  
doctors and nurses busily working on wounded soldiers. None paid him the slightest  
attention as they worked as furiously as they could to save as many lives as possible.  
  
The back of the tent held several cots. All of the cots were occupied with soldiers  
who had already been treated. Many were sleeping probably from sedatives and pain  
killers. The few that were still awake looked at Leo but he didn't recognize any of them.  
  
In the very rear of the tent he found Darryl. Darryl was bandaged on his wounded  
shoulder and he appeared to be groggy. Leo knew this was from the morphine they  
had given him. He found a chair and took a seat next to Darryls' cot.  
  
"Hey, Leo," said Darryl, still groggy from the medicine. "They gave me some  
morphine. That wound hurt like hell, but with the morphine, I ain't feeling no pain."  
  
"That's good, Darryl," said Leo. "I'm glad you got here. The doctors say you're  
going to be fine."  
  
"Did you deliver your message?" asked Darryl.  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "Private Murphy was cleared of being a coward. I don't know if he'll  
live to get off Guadalcanal, but at least he won't die a deserter."  
  
"Good, good," said Darryl. "How long before we can get out of here?"  
  
Leo looked at his watch. Seven minutes left.  
  
"Just a few minutes," Leo said. "We shouldn't be here long."  
  
"Great," said Darryl. "I'm looking forward to getting home and a long rest."  
  
Suddenly Darryl lost consciousness. Leo checked him and found his pulse  
dangerously low. He was extremely warm and his breath was heavy and labored.  
  
Leo had seen this more times than he cared to remember. Within a few moments,  
Darryl wold die. And there was nothing Leo could do to save him. If he had his White  
Lighter abilities it would be a simple matter to heal Darryl of his injuries. Then, he'd be  
as good as new.  
  
But without a White Lighters' healing ability, Darryl was as good as dead. All Leo  
could do was sit by and watch him die.  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
Don't miss the exciting conclusion in Part 3: Paid In Full. Can Leo figure a way to  
keep Darryl alive long to get them back to the future and heal him? And when Leo  
returns to the future, will Piper forgive him for what he's done or is their marriage over;  
before they have the chance to start the family they both so desperately wanted?  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website,  
www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you  
like to write fan fiction. 


	3. Paid In Full

CHARMED  
"DEBT OF HONOR"  
by J. B. Tilton with Tracie Joy  
  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
PART 3 - PAID IN FULL  
  
Can Leo figure a way to keep Darryl alive long to get them back to the future and  
heal him? And when Leo returns to the future, will Piper forgive him for what he's done  
or is their marriage over; before they have the chance to start the family they both so  
desperately wanted?  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Leo sat with Darryl for a few minutes, then walked out the back of the tent. It was  
nearly over now. In a few minutes Darryl would be dead and Leo would be returning to  
the future. He didn't know how he was going to explain Darryls' death to the others.  
  
It shouldn't have happened like this. Darryl hadn't even known about Leos'  
obsession with coming back here. To settle a debt that was over sixty years old. He  
was brought back here accidentally. Because he was trying to help when he thought  
Leo was in trouble.  
  
Leo looked at the bodies piled outside the back of the tent. The dead who couldn't  
be saved or those who had been brought in from the battlefield. Right now the dead  
bodies weren't a high priority. There would be plenty of time later to tend to the dead.   
Right now, the living and the wounded were more important.  
  
Leo wandered around the bodies thinking how Darryl would soon be among them.   
He wouldn't be identified, of course. He had no identification tags and no one would  
recognize him. He would just be listed as killed in action and buried in a grave with a  
blank marker.  
  
Suddenly, Leo stopped short. He was looking down into the face of a soldier that  
had been brought in from the battlefield. This soldier had died on the battlefield. Died  
almost instantly. In many cases, it was hard to tell exactly what the cause of death had  
been. In this case, Leo knew exactly what had caused his death.  
  
He was staring down into his own face.  
  
It seemed strange to him, looking into his own face. This was something he hadn't  
expected. He knew that he had died here, but he hadn't known what had happened to  
his body before it had been sent back to the states for burial.  
  
Leo felt a hollowness in the pit of his stomach. He could feel himself shaking. He  
knew he shouldn't be reacting that way. He had seen dead bodies before. Both in the  
war and as a White Lighter. But this was different. This wasn't just any body. It was  
his body.  
  
He had this sinking feeling in his stomach. He was beginning to get neaseous. He  
steadied himself on the corner pole of the tent. He took several deep breaths to calm  
himself. The sight of his own body, with the wound in the head, had unnerved him  
more than he had thought.  
  
The wound didn't appear as large as he would have imagined. A small hole in one  
side of the head with a much larger hole on the opposing side. There was surprisingly  
little blood, except the dried blood on his head and uniform. But then, he knew that a  
dead body didn't bleed. With the heart no longer pumping, only blood near the surface  
would ooze out relatively quickly, then cease altogether.  
  
"I'm sorry about your friend," said a voice behind him.  
  
He turned and saw the doctor he had spoken to standing in the opening to the tent.   
He quickly stepped between his body and the doctor, so the doctor couldn't see the  
face. He didn't want to have to try to explain why there was such a close similarity  
between his body and him.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the doctor, instinctively reaching out to Leo.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Leo. "I'm, uh, I'm okay. Just a bit woozie. I guess all of this just  
suddenly caught up with me."  
  
He gradually moved around so that the doctor had his back to Leos' body.  
  
"You're white as a sheet," said the doctor. "Maybe you should come inside and  
have a seat."  
  
"No," said Leo, "I think the fresh air out here will do me the most good. I appreciate  
everything you tried to do for Darr . . . I mean, Private Morris."  
  
"I wish I could do more," said the doctor. "If there was more time, I'd be able to help  
him. But we just don't have the supplies to expend on him."  
  
"I understand that," said Leo. "The fortunes of war, I think the term is. It's just a  
shame that so many good men have to die."  
  
"I know," said the doctor. "Maybe some day man will learn to live in peace with each  
other. After this war is over, there shouldn't be any reason for man to ever go to war  
again. The evil will be wiped from the Earth for ever."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that," said Leo. "Evil has existed for thousands of years. It's  
foolish to think that one war, no matter how large that war is, can ever put an end to  
evil."  
  
"I suppose you're right," said the doctor. "Man has always had the propensity for  
good and evil. Some would always rather choose evil. All men are brothers. It's not  
right that they should fight each other."  
  
"Doctor," said a nurse coming up behind the doctor, "we have more wounded.   
You're needed, sir."  
  
"I'll be right there," said the doctor.  
  
"Yes, doctor," said the nurse.  
  
"Well, Wyatt," said the doctor, "I need to get back inside. Just remember that your  
friend won't die in vain. He's helping to stop a great evil. That's a very noble cause.   
He'll be remembered as a hero."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Leo. "I'll try."  
  
The doctor turned and walked into the tent. He was wrong, of course. The rest of  
the men on the beach that day were fighting the evil that now ravaged the world. Darryl  
was nothing more than an innocent bystander. A man out of place and out of time who  
would die before he had ever been born.  
  
Leo looked at his watch. Six minutes left. He knew that Darryl would never live that  
long. If they were in the future, it would be a simple matter for Leo to heal him. His  
White Lighters' healing ability would have healed all of Darryls' injuries within seconds.   
There wouldn't even be a scar.  
  
Leo looked around the beach. The tent was relatively secluded from the rest of the  
units. It's was usually that way with major offensives. That way the wounded were out  
of the way of the combat. The doctors wouldn't have to worry about confrontations  
while they concentrated on saving lives.  
  
Many lives would be saved that day by these heroic men and women. They were as  
much heroes as men like Murphy were. They patched up the wounded so that mothers  
and fathers and sisters and brother would see their loved ones again.  
  
Suddenly Leo had a thought. Brothers. The doctor had said that all men were  
brothers. And that some would always choose evil. He was right about that. All men  
were brothers. Some would be good and some would be evil. Many of the good, like  
him, would become White Lighters after their deaths.  
  
White Lighters. He had not been the first White Lighter. There had been hundreds,  
perhaps thousands, before him. And there were others that had come after he had  
become a White Lighter. White Lighters were immortal. They didn't age as humans  
did. Which was why he still looked the same after more than sixty years.  
  
White Lighters and brothers. It was a long shot. White Lighters usually didn't  
answer calls from someone who wasn't their charge. But there were other White  
Lighters in the world. There always had been. It was his only chance.  
  
"Michael," he called into the air.  
  
He looked around to make sure he was alone. No one seemed to be nearby. He  
waited for several moments, then called the name again. He knew White Lighters who  
were much older than he was. Michael was one of those White Lighters. If he was  
lucky, he might be able to get Michaels' attention.  
  
"Michael, I need you," said Leo. "I'm out of time. Please, Michael, hear me. I have  
no where else to turn."  
  
Suddenly, a blue shimmer appeared beside Leo. The figure orbed in and stood next  
to him. He was just as Leo remembered. They hadn't met in this time, of course. It  
would be another sixty years before Michael would help protect the Charmed Ones  
against the demons who sought to replace the Source. Michael looked around at the  
battle going on.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Michael. "You're not one of my charges. Why have you  
called me here?"  
  
"I need your help," said Leo. "There's a man in this tent who needs your healing  
ability. He's dying and without your help, he'll be dead in moments."  
  
"Well," said Michael, "you obviously know who and what I am, though I don't  
recognize you. But if you know what I am, you must also know that I can't help your  
friend. I can only use my healing ability . . .."  
  
". . . if the damage was caused by a demon," finished Leo. "Yes, I know. But this is  
different. He's not a soldier. He's from the future. So am I. My name is Leo Wyatt and  
I died here. I'm a White Lighter, too. I came back to set something right and he was  
caught in the energy that brought me back. He's not even supposed to be here."  
  
"From the future?" questioned Leo. "How did you come here from the future?"  
  
"Please," begged Leo, "time is almost gone. Please, just heal him and I'll explain  
everything I can."  
  
"If you're a White Lighter," said Michael, "why not just heal him yourself?"  
  
"I can't," said Leo. "I've come back to a time before I was a White Lighter, so I don't  
have my powers yet. I only died about thirty minutes ago. Technically, I'm not a White  
Lighter yet."  
  
Michael looked Leo over for a moment, then seemed to make a decision.  
  
"Where is your friend?" asked Michael.  
  
Leo turned and walked into the tent to Darryls' cot. Michael stepped up behind Leo  
and looked around. Everyone else in the tent was intently working on the wounded who  
were being brought in. No one, not even the others lying in the back of the tent, gave  
Leo or Michael a second look.  
  
Michael looked around again, then knelt next to Darryls' bed. Darryls' breath came  
in heavy, labored gasps. Leo could tell it was only seconds before he stopped  
breathing completely. Michael placed his hand over Darryls' chest and a soft yellow  
glow covered Darryls' chest. Within seconds, the glow ceased and Darryl opened his  
eyes.  
  
"Leo," he said, "what happened?" Then he saw Michael kneeling over him. "Who's  
this?"  
  
"His name is Michael," said Leo. "He's a friend. He saved your life."  
  
"Let's get out of here," said Michael, helping Darryl to his feet. "There would be too  
many questions if someone suddenly notices that your friend doesn't even have a  
scratch."  
  
Together, the three men left through the back of the tent. They walked for several  
yards until they were well out of sight of the tent. Then, Michael turned to Leo.  
  
"Okay," he said, "I've kept my part of the bargain. Now it's your turn. How do you  
know who I am?"  
  
"As I told you," said Leo, "I'm a White Lighter from the future. I died in this battle  
today. But there was something I had to take care of. So I contacted a druid I know  
who convinced the Portal Guardian to allow me to come back and take care of it."  
  
"A White Lighter from the future?" questioned Michael. "Do we meet in the future?"  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "My primary charges are the Charmed Ones. In about sixty years  
you will help protect them. We meet earlier than that, of course. You're going to be  
one of my mentors when I become a White Lighter."  
  
"I see," said Michael. "So, is your friend a White Lighter, too?"  
  
"No," said Darryl. "I"m a cop. When Leo was being sent back, I thought he was  
being attacked. I tried to help and was sucked back here with him."  
  
"I see," said Michael. "He's one of your charges, then?"  
  
"No," said Leo. "He's a friend of the Charmed Ones. He's just an innocent who was  
in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"This doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me," said Michael. "But there must be  
something to what you say. I shouldn't have heard your call, but I did. I guess that at  
least for a while, you've become my charges."  
  
"Not for much longer," said Leo, looking at his watch. "We should be returning to  
the future in about two minutes. Thanks, Michael. You'll never know how much this  
means to me."  
  
"Well," said Michael, "when you get back to the future, you can tell me all about it. It  
should be quite a story."  
  
"It is," said Darryl. "I'm not sure how much of it I believe, but one thing's for sure.   
It's not something I'm liable to forget very soon."  
  
"I wouldn't imagine," said Michael. "Now, if you will be okay, I need to get back to  
my other charges. I wish you well, Leo Wyatt. And I look forward to meeting you when  
you become a White Lighter."  
  
"Thanks again, Michael," said Leo.  
  
Michael orbed out, leaving Leo and Darryl alone.  
  
"So that's the great Michael the girls told me about," said Darryl. "Funny, I expected  
him to be more impressive. Being half demon and all."  
  
"His demon form is very impressive," said Leo. "I'm just glad he's on our side."  
  
Suddenly Leo and Darryl both felt the same thing. They felt the energy vortex of the  
Portal beginning to envelope them. It would take only a few seconds for them to be  
drawn back to the future.  
  
Leo took one last look around him. He had gotten a chance most people never got.   
He wasn't sure what changes he had been able to make, but he had completed his  
mission. Now, he had to deal with Piper and the girls. Something he wasn't looking  
forward to. Silently, he and Darryl faded from the battlefield unobserved by any of the  
combatants around them.  
  
TWO  
  
Leo and Darryl appeared in the living room of the Halliwell manor. It looked just as it  
had when they had left. Except the girls were nowhere to be seen. Leo looked over at  
the grandfather clock standing in the hallway. It read one hour from the last time they  
had been there.  
  
"Well," said Leo, "looks like we made it back okay."  
  
"Yeah," said Darryl. "Well, I guess I should get home and get out of this uniform.   
Then I think I'll burn it."  
  
"You sure you want to do that?" asked Leo. "It's a piece of American history. There  
probably aren't a whole lot of uniforms around from Guadalcanal."  
  
"Probably," said Darryl, "but I doubt it would be interesting to anyone with my blood  
all over it. No, I think it's best if I just burn it."  
  
"Whatever you think," said Leo, shaking Darryls' hand. "I'm sorry about everything.   
You weren't meant to go back with me. I'm just glad everything worked our the way it  
did."  
  
"Don't give it another thought," said Darryl. "I think I understand why you had to do  
it. I think I understand you a little better than I did before. I was only there an hour. I  
can imagine what it must be like to have been there as long as you were."  
  
"Thanks," said Leo. "Now, if I can just get Piper to understand. I don't know how I'm  
going to patch this up with her. She's was pretty angry with me."  
  
Just then, Piper and Paige came out of the kitchen. They were giggling at some  
private joke and didn't notice Leo or Darryl at first. When they did, they just stared at  
them.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," Piper said to Leo. "Hi Darryl. I didn't know you were coming over.   
What's with the costumes?"  
  
"What?" asked Leo.  
  
"The uniforms," said Paige. "World War II aren't they? But why all the fake blood,  
Darryl? Are you supposed to be one of the walking dead?"  
  
"We had a little trouble at Guadalcanal," said Leo uncomfortably. "But Darryl's okay  
now."  
  
"Guadalcanal?" questioned Piper. "Why were you at Guadalcanal? And why did  
Darryl have to go with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Leo. "You act like nothing happened? What  
about us being over if I went back?"  
  
"What's he been smoking?" Paige asked Piper.  
  
"Maybe it's a White Lighter thing," said Piper. "Leo, what are you talking about?   
Why should I be upset if you went back to Guadalcanal? It's not like there's a war  
going on there now or anything. I can understand why you might want to go back for a  
visit. After all, honey, that's where you died. And became a White Lighter."  
  
Leo and Darryl just stared at each other. Piper and Paige were acting as if nothing  
had happened. As if they didn't know that Leo and Darryl had just risked their lives to  
deliver a message to Leos' headquarters in 1942.  
  
"Knock, knock," came a voice from the top of the stairs. "I hope you don't mind my  
dropping in unannounced like this."  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Kiethran Tannish standing at the top of the stairs. He  
was smiling as he descended the stairs and entered the living room.  
  
"Kiethran," said Piper, moving over to him. "Of course, not. After what you did  
helping us with the Pentacle demon, you're always welcome here.  
  
"That's nice to know," he said. "I thought I'd stop by and offer my condolences on  
Prues' passing. I haven't had a chance to come by before. She was a remarkable  
woman and I'm going to miss her."  
  
"Thanks, Kiethran," said Piper, kissing him on the cheek. "We really appreciate it.   
This is Paige Matthews, my sister. We didn't know about her until after Prue died."  
  
"So I understand," said Kiethran. "It's nice to know the Power of Three has been  
restored. It's very much needed if we're to keep evil at bay."  
  
"Thanks," said Paige. "So, you're a druid. Must be interesting. Piper and Phoebe  
have told me about you and what you did for them. I'd like to know more about the  
druids."  
  
"I'd be happy to tell you what I can," said Kiethran. "Piper, would you tell Phoebe I'm  
sorry I missed her. I understand she recently got married to Cole. I hope they'll be very  
happy together."  
  
"I will," said Piper, "thanks. How did you know she was married?"  
  
"I'm a druid," said Kiethran, smiling. "I know many things. Actually, I need to speak  
to Leo for a minute if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," said Piper. "Will you be staying for dinner?"  
  
"Sure," said Keithran. "If you're cooking."  
  
"I'm the only one around here who cooks," said Piper, sarcastically. "No one else  
seems to know how."  
  
"Well, you were the chef," said Paige. "A fact you've mentioned on more than one  
occasion."  
  
The two just giggled then went into the kitchen.  
  
"Guess maybe I should get going," said Darryl.  
  
"No, please, stay," said Kiethran. "This concerns you, too. In a way."  
  
"What's up, Kiethran?" asked Leo.  
  
"I see you accomplished your mission," said Kiethran. "You got the message  
delivered."  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "For a while, it looked like I wouldn't. And Darryl got wounded while  
we were there. It was touch and go for a while."  
  
"But everything worked out fine," said Kiethran. "Just after you left, Michael paid me  
a visit. He said to tell you that when you got back, he's expecting a visit from you. He's  
been waiting a long time to talk with you about it."  
  
"I can imagine," said Leo. "That's how you knew I was able to deliver the message."  
  
"Yes," said Kiethran. "You have no idea how hard it's been for him not to ask you  
about it before now. But he realized that until you had actually done it, you wouldn't  
have known what he was talking about."  
  
"So, I guess you were able to smooth things over with Piper," said Leo. "She's  
seems to have accepted it."  
  
"Not exactly," said Kiethran. "You see, from her point of view, it never happened."  
  
"Oh, it happened," said Darryl. "I can attest to that. Just look at the blood on this  
uniform."  
  
"That's not what I meant," said Kiethran. "Leo, you told me this started when  
Adriene Murphy came to you to find out what really happened at Guadalcanal."  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "She wanted to make sure that everything her uncle had told her  
was true. I was the only one who could tell her that. That's why she came to visit me."  
  
"Well," said Kiethran, "since you went back and delivered your message, Private  
Murphy was never charged or convicted of cowardice or desertion. So there was no  
reason for Adriene to come visit you. Which also means that Piper and you never had  
your fight. So, from her point of view, it never happened."  
  
"Okay," said Darryl, "so, if it never happened, how come you remember it? I can  
understand why Leo and I remember. I mean, I guess I can understand it. We went  
back in time. The changes didn't affect us. But how come your memories weren't  
changed along with everyone else's?"  
  
"The power of the Portal," said Kiethran. "I don't know why she did it, but the Portal  
Guardian used the power of the Portal to allow me to retain the memories of what  
happened. I don't know, maybe she knew you'd need some help when you got back.   
All I know is that, aside from the two of you, I'm the only one who knows what  
happened."  
  
"So Piper doesn't remember our fight?" asked Leo. "That's going to make things a  
lot easier. I should still tell her what happened. She has a right to know."  
  
"That's why I'm here," said Kiethran. "I figured you'd feel that way. With me and  
Darryl, she won't think you've lost your mind. I have an idea. Darryl's going to look  
rather odd driving home in a blood stained World War II uniform. Why don't I teleport  
him home so that he can change? Then I'll bring him back here so he can get his car."  
  
"Teleport?" questioned Darryl. "Is that anything like Leos' orbing?"  
  
"Actually, it is," said Leo. "It's quicker, though. You should be able to get home and  
back here in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay," said Darryl. "I've traveled in time so I guess teleporting won't be so bad. I  
just hope my wife is out right now so I don't have to explain any of this to her."  
  
Kiethran closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment.  
  
"No one's home," he said. "We should be able to get in and out without any  
trouble."  
  
"You can see what's going on in other places?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yes," said Kiethran. "Believe me, I would never use it to violate anyones' privacy.   
But it can be useful when you're trying to track a demon or sorcerer."  
  
"Okay," said Darryl. "Let's get there so we can get out. I don't know how I'm going  
to explain loosing my new suit to my wife. I'll have to come up with something."  
  
"Okay," said Kiethran. "Leo, we'll be back soon. Then I'll try to help you explain all  
this to Piper and Paige."  
  
"Okay, Kiethran," said Leo. "And thanks again for everything. I owe you."  
  
Kiethran just smiled as he teleported himself and Darryl out of the manor. Just then,  
Piper came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Kiethran and Leo?" she asked.  
  
"Kiethran took Darryl home to change clothes," said Leo. "They'll be back in a few  
minutes."  
  
"So," said Piper, "are you ever going to tell me what's going on with the uniform?   
Feeling a little bit nostalgic because of the reunion last night?"  
  
"Something like that," said Leo. "Honey, we have to talk. There are some things I  
have to tell you. It's not going to be easy. For me to tell or for you to hear."  
  
"It sounds serious," said Piper.  
  
"It is," said Leo. "Let's go into the kitchen. Kiethran will be back in a few minutes  
and he can help fill things in."  
  
Together they walked into the kitchen while Leo tried to think of the best way to start  
the explanations.  
  
THREE  
  
"That's a heck of a story," said Paige, after Leo and Kiethran had finished explaining  
it. "I don't know if I would ever feel that passionately about something. To risk so much  
to make things right."  
  
"You'd be surprised what you can do when you have to," said Leo. "I never  
dreamed I'd feel so passionately about something myself. All I know is that I had to do  
it. No matter what the cost."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "all I can say is, you'd better never do anything like that again. It  
was stupid and foolish and if you ever do anything like that again . . .."  
  
"I don't think that will happen," said Leo, kissing Piper on the forehead.  
  
"Leo's right," said Kiethran. "Those types of debts are very rare, from what I  
understand. I don't think you have to worry about him ever going off like that again."  
  
"That's good to know," said Piper.  
  
"I'd better get going," said Kiethran. "Shallon, my assistant, worries when I'm away  
too long. I hope to visit again soon."  
  
"You're welcome any time," said Piper.  
  
"Thank you," said Kiethran, smiling. "Leo, next time, let's make it a social call, shall  
we?"  
  
"Sure, Kiethran," said Leo.  
  
Kiethran simply vanished from the chair he was sitting in. This wasn't unusual for  
him. Piper, Paige, and Leo all knew that when a person teleported, they simply  
vanished. It didn't take the time that Leos' orbing did.  
  
"Well," said Paige, "I think I'll get back to my book. I'm almost finished with it. I  
should be able to finish it tonight."  
  
"It sounds like a good book," said Piper.  
  
"It is," said Paige. "I never much cared for war stories, but this one is really very  
good. One of my clients left it in my cubicle and I glanced through it. It caught my  
attention." She walked over to the counter top and picked the book up. "Once I started  
it, I couldn't put it down."  
  
She held the book up for the rest of them to see. It was a hard back book and the  
dust cover was in bad shape, but still useable. Piper and Leo just looked at the back of  
the book as Paige held it up.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Leo, walking over to Paige. "You said it was a war story?"  
  
"Yes," said Paige. "It's an autobiography of a soldier in World War II. And if half of it  
is true, this guy was a real hero. I understand they made a movie based on the book."  
  
Leo took the book and looked at the back cover. He looked long and hard at the  
picture of the author on the back. Then he held the book up for Piper to see. The  
picture was of a very good looking young man wearing a suit with a broad smile on his  
face.  
  
"Let me guess," said Leo. "The soldiers' name was Murphy."  
  
"Yes," said Paige, "how did you know that?"  
  
"This is the person I went back to clear," said Leo. "The soldier who had been  
accused of cowardice and desertion. The man who, originally, spent the rest of his life  
in prison."  
  
"Really?" said Paige. "According to this story, he was a highly decorated soldier in  
World War II. In fact, he was the most decorated soldier then. He even was awarded  
the Medal of Honor."  
  
"It seems," said Leo, "that my mission had more repercussions than I thought it  
might. I knew that Murphy was a hero, but I never imagined he would go on to  
distinguish himself like that."  
  
"Well, he did," said Paige. "According to his autobiography, he must have gone  
through hell during the war. I guess you'd understand something about that, huh, Leo?"  
  
"A little," said Leo. "But apparently nothing like he apparently went through. Paige,  
can I borrow this when you're finished with it? I'd like to see what happened to him after  
I died."  
  
"Sure," said Paige. "I'll be finished with it in a couple of hours. You can borrow it  
then."  
  
"Thanks," said Leo.  
  
He turned the book over and read the title. "To Hell And Back."  
  
"I'm very interested in learning what happened to Private Audie Murphy."  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website,  
www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you  
like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
